Polylactones have received growing attention in recent years as an environmentally friendly, potentially carbon neutral alternative to conventional polyolefins. Consequently, the development of new single-site metal catalysts for the ring-opening polymerization of lactones has seen tremendous growth over the past decade.1 Several important families of single-site zinc catalysts have been developed which exhibit high polymerization activity.2 However, these studies have predominantly employed neutral catalyst species supported by anionic ancillary ligands. A handful of recent studies have considered the use of neutral ligands,3 though very few cationic species have been successfully applied to lactide polymerization.2e,4 